Altissia
Altissia is the capital of Accordo in Final Fantasy XV. It is one of the most important places in the game and is surrounded by water, being characterized by waterfalls and canals. Altissia has many and varied locations, such as cafes, ship-bourne market places and parks. The city is of a considerable scale and has a complex maze of streets. Visitors can ride the gondola to see the sights. Story After Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is believed to have died in the attack on Lucis, Prince Noctis's party travels to see her in Altissia where to two were to be wed. Lucis was attacked by Niflheim during a treaty signing ceremony, during which Noctis and his friends—as well as Luna—were heading to Altissia for the two to get married. Luna is accompanied by her attendant Gentiana, and is under watch by both city officials and Imperial forces, as part of a compromise for the summoning ritual to take place. When she is surrounded by imperial soldiers, unfazed, she pushes away one of the gun barrels pointed at her and proceeds to address the people of Altissia. The people of Altissia are relatively peaceful and have been long uninvolved in the global conflict. To this end, its leader is cautious to grant Luna succor, and is opposed to allowing her to commune with their patron sea goddess, Leviathan, after the destruction that awakening Titan brought to Lucis. Noctis must convince her to allow Luna to go through with the ritual, making conversation choices befitting of a king. To invoke Leviathan, they keep a sacred trident that they allow Luna to use in the ritual of communion. However, the empire assaults the city as Leviathan is summoned, angering the astral to the point of Luna being unable to speak sense to her. Leviathan then goes on a vicious rampage, causing the city to be rocked by surging waves and invaded by imperial forces. Noctis is granted power from the kings of old to put a stop to Leviathan, but only succeeds in wounding her, not slaying her. To that end, Titan appears from beneath the waves and engages Leviathan himself. Their clash results in a massive tidal wave that destroys the majority of the city. When Ardyn activates the Starscourge, Altissia becomes disconnected from the Empire, but is also largely taken over by daemons. The people of Altissia, along with people from many other lands, congregate at Lestallum where the power plant keeps the daemons at bay. The player can revisit the Altissia of the past by speaking to Umbra after certain conditions have been met. Quests Coliseum The coliseum in Altissia is a place where the player can play a minigame where monsters fight against each other, and the player participates by betting on the winner. The developers are considering adding more content there post-launch. Update Dec 13, 2016. The Cursed Canvas A quest given by Vyv, a journalist trying to make it big with the help of your friends and photos taken by Prompto. Resides in Lestallum Creation and development Altissia based on the city of , Italy and has numerous canals streaming through the city. The artists sought to make it original by employing multi-tier sea levels and three-dimensional city structures. Other appearances Omen Altissia briefly appears decimated in a premonition King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII has of his son Noctis's quest. The king wants to avert this future he has glimpsed. Gallery Altissia-Layout-Artwork-FFXV.png|Artwork. Altissia-Artwork-FFXV.png|Artwork. Altissia-Canal-Artwork-FFXV.png|Artwork. Altissia-Building-FFXV.png|A building in Altissia. Altissia-Wire-Art-FFXV.png|Wire art in Altissia. Noctis and Luna Altissia.jpeg|Noctis and Luna in Altissia. Altissia-FFXV.png|Altissia cityscape. Altissia-Gondola-FFXV.png|Gondola in Altissia. Riding-the-gondola-FFXV.png|The party on the gondola. Altissia-bar-FFXV.png|A bar on the water level. Noctis_Arrives_In_Altissia.jpg|Arrives in Altissia Altissia_Painting.jpg|Altissia Painting Altissia_Painting_Hands.jpg|Hands coming out in painting Etymology Like all naming choices for Final Fantasy XV, the name derives from Latin. External links *Altissia exploration video References Category:Final Fantasy XV locations Category:Towns pt-br:Altissia